Toys And Gift Wrap
by MickyMcMuffinx3
Summary: Shopping With Leon In The Morning Isn't Very Fun. Maybe After It Is :3


** Author's Note: **Hello!! And thanks for reading this story, and it's like two days after Christmas. Yeah sorry about that, had things to do and stuff. My friend Lisa (Who's name on is Anime Fan Team, check her stories out please :D) I know it's not like good but it just pop into my head on Christmas. I had fun with this. I just really want to thank you for reading it. :D [The characters in this story are going to be in another but I'm just not done with it yet D: yeah.]

I Love Leon S. Kennedy :D He's very smexy.

And Resident Evil:Degeneration comes out today!!! Since it's like past midnight right now. Everyone should go watch it!! It is awesome!! And funny!!

WOO!! YEAH!! ---- Favorite part xD

* * *

**Last Minute Shopping**

_**Michelle's POV**_

"Why are we at the mall again?" I asked for the fifth time that morning as I was running my fingers threw my hair to comb it, it was getting a little puffy from the weather this morning, I sigh as I couldn't do nothing with it. Leon sighed as he park his car in the parking lot. That morning, he woke up Lisa and I at 6. IN THE MORNING. He was rushing us as we took our showers and got ready. Lisa was nodding her head and tried to hold back a yawn and we all took our seatbelts off and exit the car.

"Cause I want to shop before everything else is gone for Christmas." He replied back to me, as he grabbed onto our arms to drag us up to the entrance to beat the other people fast walking around us. I felt bad for Lisa the most, her legs weren't as long as Leon and mines. (Lisa 5'0, Me 5'5, Leon 5'10.) She had to skip a little to keep up with us. Leon opened the door for us and another woman with her boyfriend, or husband. Either way it looked like he didn't enjoy being here as much as we did.

"Quick! You two run to the toy store and wait for me there, I'll be there in a bit!!" Was the last thing he yelled at us before running in the other direction toward the woman section with the bras and lace underwear, and sleepwear. We both stood there for a few seconds then we blinked after him.

Lisa's eyes became wide a bit and quickly look up at me a bit and pulled on my long sleeve black shirt and asked, "He's not really going in there right?" I shook my head letting bangs cover my eyes and grabbed her hand to pull her toward the escalator for the second floor. As we pass different stores like Game Stop, Footlocker, Old Navy, Hot Topic. Oh I should go back there after. Ah the second floor, Food Court, my best friend in the world. Ah dammit! Toy Store.

"Oh snap." was all Lisa could of said, there inside and out was the biggest line I have ever seen. (Maybe as big as Anime Expo.) My eye began to twitch, a headache going to begin soon.

"We need a plan to get in and out of there for what ever reason he want to be in there." Lisa nodded and we search for an opening or a very small hole to get threw by. I saw a man, maybe in his early 20's standing alone holding Transformers action figures. I turned to Lisa and we both nodded. I walked up to him and tab him on his shoulder, he turned to us raising an eyebrow. Probably thinking 'What do two girls want with him.'

"Could you please let us threw sir, me and my little sister lost our older brother and we can't find him and..and...and....Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" He jump back a bit as I began to weep loudly, Lisa sniffed as she let a few tears let lose. He shook his head and moved out of the way for us and bump into another man behind him making a domino effect happened.

"N-No!! Go right ahead, just please don't cry any more!" Was all he said as he tried to calm us both down. I sniff and wipe my tears away from my eyes and nodded at him, grabbing Lisa's hand as we walked by him. "Thank you, you are so kind. Merry Christmas sir." Passing more people along the way, we can hear the unfortunate man we scared being yelled at by the mob behind him. Lisa and I giggled as we walking around people as they grabbed last minute toys for there kids or family, half of all the toys were gone and only a few were left.

"You know he should of told us what he were looking for and we could of hold it for him." Lisa nod and stood beside me as we left a woman pass by to grab a Iron Man action figure.

We waited for about 10 minutes till Leon came walking in, he looked out of breath. He must of ran to get here.

"Pray tell why are we here Leon...Are you finally going to buy me Legos now?" I felt excited now, I been wanting Legos for a while now. But it left me when he shook his head, and stood up. Lisa giggled as I pouted at him and turned to myself. "I never get any freakin' Legos." I whispered toward myself. Leon chuckles and handed Lisa a paper.

"Could you look for those for me, Lisa. There for my cousin's kids."

"You got it Leon!!" Lisa replied taking the paper and looking at it for a moment. "Barbie's..Ah men!! Dammit!!"

Leon and I let out laughter as Lisa walked away from us muttering curses here and there. "What do you got for me?" I asked, well afraid to ask I mean. I really don't want to look for Barbie's, to 'pink'. Eww.

He turns to me, and smiled softly as he place his arm around my shoulder and said, "We are going to look for Transformers for my aunt and her grandchildren." Sweet!! Transformers! Hah! Michelle 1, Lisa 0.

"Aye aye captain!" For about 25 minutes of searching, found about four of them. We got Bumblebee, Starscream, Blackout, Ironhide. Leon asked as he took the Blackout box from me, as it was bigger then the rest, "What should we find next?" Begin the gentleman he is, he would not let a lady carry the heavier one.

"Optimist Prime next!! He's the Autobot Commander." I replied back with joy, Transformers was a great movie. Loved by all.

"How do you know this, sweetheart?" Leon asked as we walked pass a women with a cart full of toys. Damn.

"Use to watch the show with my little cousin's and there older brothers and I've seen the movie more times then I can count." Leon raised an eyebrow at my reply. "Should you of watch Sailor Moon or something?" I just grinned and nodded my head as I followed him away from a little mob as they searched for Hot Wheels. "Oh I did, only with my other cousin, since I didn't have any brothers or sisters. I just watched whatever they did and I just got into it I guess."

Leon nodded in understanding and walked slowly since a few people were in the way in front of us. I looked around and a box caught my eye. A box of Lego Star Wars. Oh My God! Oh My God! I must have that. This is my chance, he has his back turn.

_**Lisa's POV**_

Aw man. What the hell? I hate Barbie's! If there's one thing that I hate more than those stupid devil dolls that pervy men strip to see plastic boobs, I hate those kind of people. More than ever, I hate Leon for sending me on this stupid mission! I bet he and Michelle are busy looking for something cooler.

Well anyways, I began searching for the stinking perfect bod girls when I reached an aisle that said "Barbie Girl and Accessories." At least this would be easy as I then entered the aisle, only to be caught off guard.

Some little girl who was actually shorter than me (Go ahead, laugh it up...) knocked me down, holding nearly too many doll boxes in her small arms. I quickly got up, dusting off whatever the floor had stuck on me, and noticed that there was only _five_ Barbie dolls left on the shelf.

Since the stupid ex-cop didn't even tell me how many kids his cousin has, I just took all five boxes and was about to leave the aisle when I felt tension rise in the air. Slightly frightened, I slowly turned me head toward the direction I had just came from and I saw the whole aisle filled with an assortment of mothers... all with looks that would have killed me if they could.

Looking around frantically for a way to get passed them, I soon saw that the shelves seemed to stick out in a convenient way for anyone who was fast enough. But I threw out the idea. Those things aren't even stable enough for a kid to sit on. If that happens, how could anyone _run_ across those things?

The only option was the most logical but deadliest of them all: Run right through them.

_**Michelle's POV**_

Almost there, I was a few steps away from my victory. But then a very loud scream filled the air and I turned toward Leon and he looked back at me and it only took us a few moment to realize it was Lisa that screamed. I drop the Transformers I've been holding and run in the direction and leaving Leon who was yelling at me to come back.

"Don't worry Lisa I'm coming for ya!!"

Long the way to Lisa, I run into a man and pushed him into a shelf and knock it over letting a box of balls fall to the floor only to make a few other people trip as they step on them, a woman grabbed hold onto someone else but only to pull them down with her as they hold on to another shelf knocking other toys over causing a bigger mess then before.

"Sorry!!" Was they only thing I can replied, I don't have much time, I need to find Lisa. As I ran into another aisle a flash of red run by me carrying Barbie's. It only took me a few second to realize it was Lisa that ran by me. Stopping before I crash into someone else I ran right after her, behind me I could heard a mob. I turned my head to see angry mothers after us both.

"Oh snap! Don't stop running until we find Leon." I said as I caught up with her as we both made a U-turn into a different aisle. We hide behind a Iron Man cardboard stand up. As the mob of mothers ran by we sigh and sat on the ground. "That was close." Lisa said as she drop the boxes of Barbie's, agreeing with her I pick one up and look at it. But drop it as if it burned my hand like acid.

Lisa glances around us to make sure they were gone and we can leave and find Leon.

"Where was Leon when you left him?"

I opened my mouth but closed it after. Crap. I don't remember, I was just following him. "Well we were looking for Transformers..And I don't know what aisle that was."

Lisa fell back onto the floor and laid there for a moment. I then looked around and laid beside her pushing a box out of the way.

"It's warm in here."

"Yeah."

"What are you two doing?" We both jump a little and look to see Leon looking down at us both with a small grin on his handsome face.

(Lisa: He is very handsome

Michy: Agreed.)

Lisa pointed upward to the ceiling and said, "We're trying to see if that dude up there is going to jump through the glass and KICK YOUR ASS!" I giggled as he made a face at us both, I looked down and saw he was holding bags. I pointed to them and he looked down and smiled. "I bought them after you ran away from me. Lisa did you get the Barbie's?"

With a nod from her, he help us both up, grab a Barbie box and we walked to the crash register. "I didn't know how many you need so I took all five of them."

Leon chuckles, "It's fine, I now need one anyways. I saw a few women looking for some, kinda don't want to get into that mess."

"You have no idea." Replied Lisa as she rub the back of her head, I smiled and patted her arm.

So we left after paying for the Barbie's and went to the Food Court for some pizza, we went back home. Since it was early we all went back to sleep for a bit. About 11 we went to work on wrapping the toys. We had to help Lisa a few times since she was almost taping herself to the gifts. As we sat the last gift down in the corner by the door, Lisa pulled on my sleeve again and pointed to Leon.

Leon was a sleep on the couch, he's legs both kick up on the arm rest with one of his arms across his chest and the other hanging off the couch. Hmm. Evil plan comes into mind. Lisa and I grin at each other and we pick up more gift wrap and colorful bows.

_**10 Minutes Later **_

_**Leon's POV**_

Something smells nice, I inhale the smell in again. Cookies. I love cookies

"Shh Lisa, you'll wake him up." I heard Michelle say.

"Oh sorry."

"Too late. I'm awake already." I chuckles and open my eyes to see Lisa's face in front of me, I jump a bit at her. She gave me a weird smile and began to giggle uncontrollable, I raised an eyebrow at this little girl. Why is she laughing at me? I turned to Michelle to see her smiling at me while eating a cookie, she push the plate towards me. I grin and took a cookie from it, still warm as I bit into it. Hmmm Yummy.

"Ah I think I see the mailman outside, Leon do you mind getting it. Lisa and I have to check on the cookies." Michelle stood up and headed toward the kitchen with Lisa following after her still in her giggle fit. I shook my head at them both, must be up to something. And knowing them it isn't good at all.

As I stood up to stretch my muscles and brush the cookie crumbs from my shirt and walked to the front door I opened it greeting the mailman with a smile. He handed me the mail but keep his stare at me. "Do I mail you to someone or ship you?"

"Excuse me?" He pointed upward, I slowly moved my hand toward my head and felt paper with curves around in different ways. I pulled it out of my hair and look at it. A bow?

"What the hell?" I looked at my arms to see different wrapping paper with Christmas trees and snowman. I looked down at my legs to see the same as my arms. I heard running from inside the house going up the stairs and a door closing. Those two. I knew they were up to something.

"Don't run! You're only making it worse!" I yelled while running back into the house. As I reached the stairs, I heard the mailman laughing outside.

"Mr. Kennedy, you have something on your back! I'll come back to pick you up for tomorrow shipment then. Merry Christmas." The mailman left and closed the door for me, I walked up the stairs. With every step I took you could hear my footsteps, I stop in front of a door that was a light purple with a picture of bunny on it and knocked on it.

"What is on my back?"

"Nothing!!" Was what I got in returned.

_**God's POV (We mean you reader... no, you aren't a God... it's just from a third person's view... Now why didn't we put that instead... aw well)**_

"Think of it as revenge for waking us up early today, Leon." Michelle said toward the door since it was close, locked and right in front of her, Lisa was in front of her laptop typing an email toward her parents. Michelle took her shoes off and put them under her bed.

"If it's revenge you want, then why is the door lock?" Was said behind from the door, Lisa smile and picked up a camera.

"We are not done yet that's why." Michelle grinned and unlocked the door to open it, "Say cheese Leon!! You're our Kodak Christmas Moment!!"

"Hey! Stop! The flash is hurting my eyes." Leon put up his hand to block out the light in his eyes, he step backwards and hit the wall and ran toward his bedroom.

"He's getting away!!"

"Quick!! To his room!! Before he closes the door." Lisa ran out their room and after Leon toward his room.

Michelle giggled at them both, cause of Leon trying to close the door on Lisa and Lisa trying to open it for Pictures. "Best Christmas Ever."

_**Thanks For Reading!!  
**_


End file.
